


Три домика и подушка

by Drakonyashka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написано для WTF Puma-Tiger-Scorpion 2019. Бета: volhinskamorda





	Три домика и подушка

Юра очень любил своего кота.

Толстого, пушистого, с мохнатым хвостом, огромными глазищами и во-о-о-от такими усами.

Потя отвечал Юре полной взаимностью. И полной и всеобъемлющей гармонии в их отношениях мешало только одно. Точнее одна. Квадратная, белая, набитая мягким невесомым пухом, идеальная со всех сторон, единственная в своем роде — подушка!

Наверное, если бы Поте задали вопрос, кого он любит больше, он бы задумался и многозначительно промолчал. С одной стороны, и Юру обижать не хотелось, но с другой – вот как можно представить свою жизнь без этого совершенства?

Юра Потю категорически не понимал.

Он уговаривал его, спихивал с кровати, выманивал вкусняшками, даже повышал голос и кидался тапками. О чем потом очень долго жалел и выглядел таким грустным, что Поте приходилось забираться на ручки, громко урчать и всячески утешать своего человека.

Так повторялось из раза в раз. Только если Потя не успевал заранее почуять опасность, проснуться и невероятно быстро сбежать под кровать. Впрочем, улики говорили сами за себя. И Юра, тяжко вздыхая, доставал из шкафа валик и тщательно убирал с подушки шерсть.

Но однажды он явно что-то задумал! Все утро ходил с восторженной улыбкой на лице и о чем-то долго разговаривал с Милой по телефону. И даже не забыл погладить котика перед тем, как уйти из дома.

Потя был в недоумении. Потя не привык, что по выходным Юра так рано встает. Потя запаниковал и срочно побежал на идеальную подушку, чтобы успокоить нервы. Этот способ почему-то действовал на него лучше, чем валерьянка на человека. Мягкое облако обняло его со всех сторон, и кот моментально провалился в сон.

***

Юра вернулся не один. За ним с загадочным видом шла Мила и несла пакет, перевязанный ленточкой. Потя оживился. Ленточка — это всегда интересно. Но постарался не показывать своей нетерпеливости. Кот — животное гордое. Люди сами должны делать первый шаг.

Правда, ленточку ему почему-то не отдали. Достали из пакета что-то круглое, с мягким дном и высокими бортиками. Красного цвета. Потя терпеть не мог красный цвет и очень хотел ту зелененькую ленточку. Он даже громко замяукал от возмущения.

На что Мила радостно всплеснула руками.

— Юра! Я же говорила, это именно то, что надо!

Чмокнула его в щеку и ушла.

Они остались вдвоем. Человек умоляюще смотрел на кота, Кот — презрительно на человека. Развернувшись и задрав хвост, Потя гордо прошествовал на кровать и улегся на подушку, повернувшись к Юре задом. В этот раз в него полетела лежанка с милой надписью «Любимой пусечке». На счастье Юры, он промахнулся.

Несколько дней они оба делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Но потом однажды вечером вместе с Юрой в квартиру вошел Крис. Вместо пакета у него в руках была большая коробка. Потя аж запрыгал от радости и громко заурчал — он с первого взгляда в нее влюбился. Такая красивая! Вместительная! В нее можно запрыгивать, можно выпрыгивать, а можно просто сидеть и делать вид, что тебя никто не замечает. Впрочем, коробку ему никто не отдал, и отправилась она сразу же в мусоропровод. Потя сопроводил это ужасным ором и с горя поточил когти о любимый стул Юры. Такой несправедливости кот никак не ожидал.

Зато из коробки появился коричневый прямоугольник с одной-единственной круглой дыркой. Крис поставил его на пол и попытался привлечь внимание Поти. Мышку кот гордо проигнорировал, вкусняшку сегодня уже ел, а на попытку схватить и запихнуть его внутрь качественно расцарапал злодею руки.

Крис фыркнул, пожал плечами и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Потя остался очень доволен.

***

Следующим к ним в гости без предупреждения заглянул Жан-Жак. Юра только обреченно вздохнул, а Потя, лениво потянувшись, слез с подушки и пошел смотреть, что ему принесли в этот раз. Кажется, что-то такое он видел в каком-то из мультиков, которые как-то давно смотрели Юра и компания. Там еще была такая странная компания — мальчик, кот и собака. И Потя совершенно не понимал, как туда затесался пес. Он вообще почему-то недолюбливал собак.

— Это специальный вигвам для котов, ткань крепится на рейки, которые работают как распорки, на пол можно положить любую подстилку, а если нужно освободить место — он легко собирается и помещается в любой шкаф, — пространно объяснял Жан-Жак, размахивая руками, когда Потя прыгнул. Вигвам упал на Жан-Жака, тот неловко оступился и, все также размахивая руками, упал на Юру, а Юра просто крепко стоял на ногах и только немного ударился о косяк.

Задрав хвост, Потя удалился. Необходимо было восполнить потраченную энергию и проверить, есть ли что вкусненькое на кухне. Вдруг Жан-Жак хоть что-то полезное принес.

Жан-Жак очень громко ругался, но дверью не хлопал. Ей хлопнул Юра.

***

Когда в следующий раз зазвонил дверной звонок, Потя с Юрой отправились открывать дверь вместе. Юра широко шагал и хмурился, Потя шипел и готов был сразиться с захватчиком.

Но первое, что они увидели, открыв дверь, была… подушка. Ее на вытянутых руках держал Отабек и с опасением из-за нее выглядывал.

Юра хотел что-то сказать, но закашлялся.

Потя не был столь неловок и поэтому бросился к Отабеку и попытался вскарабкаться по его джинсам к столь вожделенной подушке. Но тот только засмеялся, перехватил его под пузо и торжественно внес обратно в квартиру.

Аккуратно поставил кота на пол, опустился на корточки и положил свое подношение рядом с кроватью.

Через десять минут на кухне громко закипал чайник, Юра о чем-то расспрашивал их гостя, а Потя засыпал на своей любимой подушке и думал, что Отабек самый лучший человек в мире. После Юры, конечно.


End file.
